Snakes on a Plane
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: The anime version of snakes on a plane. With OC's,i just had to write this. Naruto, Furuba, and Prince of Tennis.'M' for language.


It was an ordinary day at the airport. For some odd reason Kuro, KJ, Ketsu, Cheru, Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, Hatori, Ayame, Haru, Kabuto, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Tezuka, Kaidoh, Eiji, Inui, Ryoma, Oishi, and Momo were all flying on a plane from where ever to Japan. They boarded the plane and they all took their seats. The foursome was at the front, a few seats behind them were the Sohmas, a few seats behind them were the Sound ninja, and behind them were the tennis players. They all got their safety instructions told to them and they were given their drinks.

"Here KJ have a hyperventilation bag," said Kuro giving KJ a barf bag that she just wrote 'KJ's Hyperventilation Bag!' on for her.

"Thanks," said KJ as she just left it on her tray.

With the Sohmas, Ayame, quite loudly, was talking about how he was dterminded to do whatever it takes to get near his brother. Further down, Orochimaru was planning his next attack on Konoha and ocassinally getting Kuro's help by poking her with his tounge. And even further down, tennis strategies were being said and all Kaidoh would respond was 'fushuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu' which, if read correctly, sounds like a hiss.

This trip there was no in-flight movie and Kuro's laptop batteries died. She then began to write something. She also talked about random things with Cheru. The foursome then began throwing things at each other yelling 'ROSE WHIP'.

"Okay I'm done," said Kuro.

"Same here," said KJ.

"Aw, you're no fun," whined Ketsu.

"I like shinys!" said Cheru. Then, like magic, the whole entire plane went silent and everyone was looking at Cheru oddly, yes even her beloved Orochimaru.

"Aha that was funny," said Ketsu breaking the silence. Everyone returned to their old topic and whatnot.

"Not really she does it all the time," said Kuro.

"Yea like bunny," said KJ.

"Rabbit," said Kuro.

"Bunny," said KJ.

"Rabbit," said Kuro.

"Bunny."

"Rabbit."

"I like shinys!" they both said in unison.

"That was funny," said Cheru recalling this all too familiar scenario.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked KJ after a moment of silence. Just then the lights dimmed on the plane and it told everyone it was time to sleep.

"I think we should-" started Ketsu but she never got to finish because right as it became dark she fell into a deep sleep.

"It happened, _again_," said Kuro.

"Yep, it always does," said KJ.

"Well I'm tired too," said Kuro and she turned her light off and pulled out her stuffed animal spider, James, and leaned her chair back. KJ kept writing and Cheru read some random book that she is currently reading.

Kuro laid/sat there trying to tune out everything but there was something that just kept making her listen.

"Yuki, you will recognize me as your older brother. I am ready to do anything to make you respect me and come to me with your problems," said Ayame.

"Konoha will go down with this brilliant plan, right Kuro," said Orochimaru poking Kuro with his tounge, she ignored it.

"Fushuuuuuuuuuuuuu, shut up," said Kaidoh as Momo yelled at him.

"Yuki, blah blah blah."

"Konoha blah blah, Kuro."

"Fushuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"Yuki blah."

"Konoha blah."

"Fushuuuuuu."

" Yuki."

"Konoha."

"Fushuu."

"THAT'S IT I'M TIRED OF THESE MOTHER FUCKING SNAKES ON THIS MOTHER FUCKING PLANE!" yelled Kuro as she stood up and walked down the hallway. Lucky for her the 'snakes' were all in the aisle way for easy pick-up. She grabbed Ayame by his dress-like thing, Orochimaru by his tongue, and Kaidoh by his bandana and shoved them all into one bathroom. She heard a plash and smiled knowing someone was now blue. She then wiped her hands and went back to her seat happily smiling. After her little outburst everyone had fallen silent and was now watching her every move.

Kuro then plopped down in her seat and fell to sleep without the disturbance of the snakes.

Then next morning when they arrived, after everyone was off the plane, a stewardess heard banging on a bathroom door. She opened it and out came a blue Ayame, Orochimaru, and Kaidoh. They didn't say anything but walked off the plane and met everyone in baggage claim.

When they turned up everyone started laughing, yes even the people that don't laugh like Hatori and Tezuka, laughed.

"Okay now I'm glad you did that," said KJ. Eventually Momo and Yuki thanked Kuro for her 'good' deeds and they all headed back to their proper place.

_**THE END**_


End file.
